Perfection
by dragonfly-affinity
Summary: SatDai & others. A perfectionnist is set on melting a human icicle with fire's warmth. OC
1. Mirror

_Hey it's dragonfly, and I just had this idea nagging to come out at a sudden burst of inspiration lol. I'll finish my other story later, promise, but right now, I just wanted to post this - it was too good of an opportunity to miss, before I forget anyway. This is un-betaed, so there maybe a few mistakes, gomen. If I used the Japanese wrongly, gomen, again /apologetic smile/_

_Anyway_ _- **Disclaimer**: no own DN Angel, apart from Sakuya - no touchy, ja?_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai, enough said - if anyone flames me because of it, then they're a baka. Another warning is that this 'art piece' is something I've heard about DN Angel, but with a few adjustments of my own._

_I couldn't help but add in a bit of humour too /smile/_

_**Pairings**: SatxDai (mainly) others may come but I'm not sure yet_

_On with the story - hope you guys like it, this is following the same storyline with a few twists of my own, and additions_

_**Perfection**_

I was never one to really be fond of details, but no matter what I say, I always pay attention to them anyway. Maybe that's why I can't stand them, but everything has detail, so I am tortured everyday. I think I may be a perfectionist, and it's a condition I would really rather be without thank you very much. If any little thing is out of proportion, or out of place, I feel that it is my _duty_ to correct them. Maybe that's why I'm part of the police force? I mean, I'm almost _directly_ below Hiwatari-sama himself, but... I'm older than the fourteen-year-old boy, who never fails to amaze me at how much he's achieved at such a young age. However, he has also paid a severe price, and the price he's paid is too great for a child, for that price is his happiness. Never once does he smile, only smirk, he never shows any emotions apart from anger, but even that is subdued. The only sentiment he knows is pain, pain of what Krad puts him through. I know that I'm not meant to know this, that this is the commander's son's secret, but... I am a novice clairvoyant, I just _knew_. I didn't want to, but I do.

Another thing I also know is - that even though, _I've_ never seen Hiwatari-sama smile, a true smile, filled with happiness, _someone_ has. The red-haired Niwa, Hiwatari-sama's sworn rival, the boy that Hiwatari-sama has fallen for, and I can't be any happier for them. They'd be perfect together, if they didn't have those curses hanging upon their heads, and that damn father of Hiwatari-sama, and well, being the perfectionist that I am - I _have_ to set things straight, don't I?

Okie dokie, so first things first. I have to separate the curses from their hikaris - the tenshis from the humans. It's going to be tricky, but I have an idea of how to do it. Niwa-kun is oblivious to Hiwatari-sama's feelings towards him, but if he was to realise this and return his feelings, the curses would be lifted for the true love would be returned, after all - even though a Maiden _is _technically a girl, love is love no matter what the gender and they can't change that, so now... how to make Niwa-kun realise before Krad makes Hiwatari-sama do something that he'll regret just to protect his precious Niwa-kun, for he'd rather die than admit the emotions he felt for the younger boy because well, boys are just like that. I should know, I am one.

Kuso! I can't concentrate with that damn Saehara-san nattering on in my ear just because I'd been asked to his house to go over some sort of new notice that Dark's sent out, and I can't think straight! He won't stop! Urusai baka! The father's no better than his son when he really gets going, but hey - I guess spending forty years of your life trying to catch an elusive thief, a curse, will do that to you. Saehara-san's _hell bent_ on this new mission - to protect another Hikari art, an art that can... wait. This mission may be just what I need to set my perfect plan into action! Kami-sama and my damn perfectionist genes! Shimata! Mou, why do I do this to myself?

"Aya-kun are you listening?" Saehara-san impatiently clucks and I twist my lips into a semblance of a smile and apologise.

"Gomen ne, I was just... thinking about the new mission. What is the art about again? What is its history?" the chief inspector seems taken aback. I guess he'd be shocked that I was actually taking an interest in my job. I couldn't stop my brow from quivering with irritation. Just because I get so lost in my reveries doesn't mean I'm a baka! I just... don't pay attention to what's happening at the present time. Hai, that's it...

"It is said to be a mirror that reflects one's self, and releases their true emotions," yes, just as I thought. I grin. Yes, this may be all I need to work some match-making magic. "Aya Sakuya - are you paying attention! You asked a question so you should have the respect to listen to the answer!" Iie... I forgot - once Saehara-san began to answer a question related to Hikari art, he'll give you the full history - _every_ _single_ detail that you didn't even want to know, and he will talk for _hours_. With a resigned sigh I apologise, and rub my temples as he launches back into his history lesson. Well, I did ask for this, literally, but... if I had remembered the outcome of asking Saehara-san _anything_, I wouldn't even have bothered. I knew already but had to confirm it with _that_ man. Honto ni, boku no baka. Iie... my head hurts. He won't stop... must... kill... headache...

"Tou-san!" the younger Saehara bursts through the door before I can be held responsible for manslaughter, sparing me, and I think, my knees buckled from relief and wanting to rush up to the young reporter and simply hug him, while crying my eyes out of course. _That_ was how relieved I was. I'm only seventeen, meant to be an adult? Yea, right. I may be a perfectionnist, but I'm still human, not some walking icicle, which... is the role Hiwatari-sama is being forced into by his 'father'. Nobody knows how much I hate the true commander. He's such a teme! If I could, I would assassinate him myself, but he's too strong for me. I must get stronger first, but, I have the perfect opening, for the commander - has taken a liking to me. Teme! Hentai! Argh! I would never stoop so low as to sleep with a man like that - not even if he was the last man alive and I had to do it to live! I would rather choose death! Death!

"Nani!" barked the CI, and I just quietly crept away unnoticed, silently mouthing: "Arigatou," to the budding journalist who just smiled and winked, unbeknown to the CI of course, and I couldn't help but laugh. Yes, Takeshi-kun knew what it was like to be subjected to one of Saehara-san's _lectures_. They were deadly things, because of the extent of boredom they subjected their listener to. If you could bottle up Saehara-san's lecture and play it to an enemy, you would win _every_ battle you fought. Criminals would be begging for the recording to stop, and a wicked grin plays upon my face as I exit the Saehara manor. _That _- sounded like _another _brilliant idea to me, but now, I have to find a willing victim for Saehara-san's speeches so that I can get a recording, after all - sacrifices do have to be made, I just have to find someone to do it.

Chotto matte. Kuso! I'm getting sidetracked from my initial mission! I'm meant to be making my way to the museum to 'stop' Dark! Hm... how to play this to my advantage? Or ultimately, Hiwatari-sama's... mmm... oh well; I'm making this up as I go along, so it shouldn't really matter. I'll just see when I get there!

¦¦¦

_Tell me what you think. /smile/ gomen if I totally destroyed Takeshi-san's father's image, I couldn't help but add in a bit of humour. Forgive me? lol_

_Dragonfly_

_X_


	2. Crash

_**CRASH!**_

_Lol – arigatou ichi-chan for your review ) lol I hope that this chapter lets you see another side of Aya ) _

_**Perfection**_

The museum… I gulp… is bigger than what it looks like from the outside – and I mean _a lot_ bigger, but of course, being the idiot that I am, I forgot to take that into consideration and didn't even pay attention to the tour given earlier today to make sure that I _didn't_ get lost when Dark attacked, so… I'm stuck now after coming through the back entrance; I'm lost. This museum's a maze of endless corridors and I don't know which one leads to the Mirror of Faces! Argh! I want to cry. Why can't the police have signs saying: "_Hikari art – this way!_" but of course, we'd be out of job then if we operated like that.

I growl as I angrily navigate through passageway after passageway, hoping to see _anything_ that seemed familiar to the route I was taken this afternoon, like a pillar saying: "Mirror of Faces" or something equally overt, but… that would be too much to ask for… I laugh shakily as I brush my fingers through chocolate hued locks. I _knew_ I should've listened to the tour guide but the old man was just _so_ boring! His voice was like a constant droning in my ear that I couldn't escape – so repetitive, and dull; I was practically sleepwalking!

Demo… now I'm lost. I'm lost and there's nothing I can do about it…

_Fsh._

Huh?

_Crack_

What the-!

_Sh... BANG!_

"Ah!" I involuntarily yelp as I jump back. Shimata! The lights have gone out! Kuso! Dark's already here… I glower miserably as I stretch my hands out before me, pitifully trying to feel my way through the dark. How ironic – the kaitou's name and what's surrounding me right now. Absolutely hilarious. Kami-sama must really hate me.

I have to find a wall. There has to be a wall here somewhere – kuso! I'm in a corridor for goodness' sake! There are wall on either side of me – so… so where are they? Why can't I feel anything? I'm sure that I turned right so that I could walk into a wall, but… my hands – they touch nothing.

Iie… my heart's beating too fast.

It feels as if everything's closing in on me…

Oh Kami-sama – I'm finding it harder and harder to breath.

I gasp like a fish out of water, trying hard to fill my lungs with much needed oxygen but my breathing's too shallow and quick. I'm panicking! That's _not_ going to help matters but – calming down during a prelude to a panic attack is slightly harder than taking a few deep breaths when your mind's running away with morbid thoughts of the dark.

Kuso! I need light! This darkness is suffocating!

So throwing all rationality to the wind, I turn and run, hoping to either knock myself out into a wall to end the panic attack or… or… somehow miraculously find the exit, but I think I'm hoping for the former instead of the latter. This is reality, not perception. A door's not going to open itself in front of me filled with light because I want it to. Life's not a fairytale.

The blood's pounding harshly in my ears, deafening as my legs work like clockwork, rushing to wherever they pleased, my head no longer in control. I just need to get out! I need to find light! Or somebody! Anybody! Everything feels so small – so enclosed… oh Kami-sama… I don't want to be alone in the dark! I don't… I don't… I want somebody… anybody to help me… onegai… Kami-sama!

_CRASH!_

Itai (_If the spelling's wrong – gomen_)… itai… "ITAI!" I cry, landing hard on my back, sprawled upon the floor after crashing into something positively _solid_, but _not_ the wall – it was solid, but _soft_; it had material covering it – clothes? "Itai…" I sniffle, and touch a hand to my cheek. It's damp. I blink. I'm crying? When did that happen?

"Oof," I hear escape the person I had ran into before me, and feeling upon the ground, I crawl to them, feeling considerably better than I had done before. I wasn't alone anymore! Yokatta! "Summimasen!" (_AN: spelling_?) I quickly say, frowning at how broken my voice sounds. Had I been crying _that_ hard? I can't believe it! I'm _seventeen_ years old and crying because I'm alone in the dark! I don't believe it… "Daijoubu ka?"

"You sound in far worse shape than me," the stranger laughs and I feel my blood begin to boil. "_I_ should be the one asking _you_: daijoubu?" I _'hmphed' _and turned away but then I hear him get up and begin to walk away, my heart clenches and I whip around, striving to grab a wrist or _anything_. I don't want to be alone again!

"Matte!" I yell desperately; but I don't care about pride right now. I just _don't_ want to be _alone_ in the _dark_. "Matte, onegai," I whisper, and I hear the footsteps stop abruptly.

"What – are you _scared_?" the man asks, as if on the brink of laughter, and I feel my eyes prickle. Kuso… why – no _how_ did I become part of the police again? I'm such a cry baby… kuso…

"Yes…" a pregnant silence weighs for a few minutes. Sardonically, _I_ want to laugh. _That _shut him up. "Hai, I am," I murmur again, disliking the underlying tension that one worded confession had caused, but… I've never been a liar, because that's how much of a perfectionist I am, though of course, I'm not perfect. Boku no baka – honto ni. "I am," I repeat once more before shakily trying to rise to my feet, before promptly falling back down, pain shooting up from my ankle.

Nani? My ankle? I had been running perfectly fine on it a few moments ago… but had I been paying attention as to how and where I'd been running? Iie. I can't believe it – I was so frightened that I hurt myself without realising it, great – now I'm going to have to try to walk upon a possibly sprained ankle.

"What's wrong?"

"My ankle…"

"…" I hear him curse softly under his breath, but his footsteps become louder. He's coming closer? Naze? "Baka," he has no idea how many times a day I call myself that. "Here – let me help," that's when I feel an arm slide around my back and then another under my legs, forcing them to arch at the knees as he carries me. Chotto matte. _Carries _me! NANDE!

"Iie! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Grr… stop twisting so much or do you want to hurt yourself more?" he snaps impatiently, and like a told off child I quieten, but sulk. "Ch, baka," and with that, I simply remain silent as I let this – this _stranger_ carry me away, but why – why do I feel so safe?

Matte. The Mirror of Faces! Dark! I have to… I have to… eyes – so heavy… naze? I – I can't stay awake… oh… no…

_¦¦¦_

_I hope that this chapter wasn't **too** bad – wrote it at half ten at night /yawns/ I tend to try and write things before I forget lol, semi-bad habit /laughs/_

_Dragonfly_

_X_


	3. Huh?

_**HUH?**_

Arigato for your reviews BJ! XD Arigatou gozaimas!

_**Perfection**_

Ugh… my head… it – it doesn't hurt? Are? That doesn't make sense… ne – why isn't it dark anymore? Where am I! Where did that teme take me! I try to sit up and when I do, I almost crash back down again. Oh Kami-sama… _now_ everything decides to spin! I grit my teeth together as I attempt to sit upright once more, only to find myself pitching too far forward, imitating an 'about-to-retch' position. Why do I feel so bad again? Oh yes… the darkness, my fear… and that man?

Who was he? Watashi no baka! I didn't even ask him his name! I don't know who he was but I was just so desperate that I just automatically trusted him… Kuso! Teme! Teme! Teme! He could've been a madman! Insane! Demo… I'm still alive though, so, I guess he isn't a _complete_ lunatic, albeit, now I've just been abandoned in Kami-sama knows where! Teme!

All I can see around me are trees, more trees and ooh – look, more trees! I want to cry T.T It doesn't take a detective to realise that I'm in a forest, and… there aren't any forests where I live so – _where am I! _Argh! If I ever see that teme again I'm going to -!

"You're up."

"AH!" I shriek like a girl as I spin around to face the shadowed man behind me. "_Don't do that!_" I hiss like a frightened cat. (I swear my back is arching also! I wonder when my claws will come out.) Trying to recover quickly, I put on a front with anger: "Where the hell did you take me teme!" I cry accusingly.

"There, there neko-jin, you know – I can almost hear you _purr_," and I couldn't help but sweat drop and gulp. I'm stuck with a _hentai_! I feel like running a thousand miles away from him but as soon as I hasten to get up, I am overwhelmed by nausea and stumble even before I can take the first step. Ugh… now I don't feel good _at all_. What happened? All my thoughts are collected but I feel – so – so 'out of it'… kuso – I must really be unwell that's when arms wrap around my waist to steady me. "Hey, neko, you better be careful, wouldn't want a dog to catch you now would we?"

"Get away from me you hentai!" I manage to protest somewhat raggedly as I strain to catch my breath. "Go away…" I whine pathetically, disliking the fact that I'm powerless and in this teme's mercy, ch, if he even knows what _that_ is. "What have you done to me? Where did you take me? Why can't I just go home! I'm scared of the dark and it's pathetic! I'm scared now because I don't know _anything_ about what's going on! And I'm scared because I don't know who you are and I can't do anything against you!" hm… I think – I may be becoming _a little _hysterical. I can't believe that I can still assess myself from an outsider's perspective even when I'm on the verge of panicking all over again! Kuso… that training, its effects seems everlasting… and I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing anymore.

"Hey, I won't do anything to you like _that_," he assures me with a soft voice that takes me by surprise that I stop thrashing against him; as if reading my mind. "It was dark in the museum, and I fell, I couldn't see, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know where you lived, so I was going to take you to my house to recover when you started to break out in a sweat as if you were having a nightmare. There was a lake by this forest – I went to fetch you some water," I think I must be too surprised; I'm not fighting against him anymore. It has nothing to do with the fact that his voice is soothing when it's gentle instead of cocky. Nothing at all. Ne? "How are you feeling now?"

"I still don't know who you are," I pointedly state, avoiding the question.

"You don't need to know that."

"I won't feel safe otherwise," I counter easily.

"As long as you're in one piece then that doesn't matter."

"Why won't you tell me? You've already done so much to me – so why not tell me your name so that I know who to thank?"

"I don't need thanks."

"That's very noble of you," I couldn't help but bite back with a hint of sarcasm, and I could almost see the grin on his face from the buoyancy of his voice.

"Yes, of course," and suddenly an arm disappears from my waist and something positively _freezing_ is placed upon my head and again, I shriek shrilly, caught off-guard. "TEME!" I shout as I try to pry the offending coldness from my forehead. "I told you that I was going to get you something for your nightmares. _This _would've snapped you out of your sleep in no time."

"I'm already awake you baka!"

"I know, but I wanted to use it anyway."

"TEME!" I yell, wanting so desperately to kill him.

¦¦¦

_Well, I know that it's been awhile since I updated but to be honest, I kind of lost interest in this TT But! I kind of promised myself not to leave any stories unfinished, 'to see them through all the way' lol so I'll just persevere with this since it's the only thing I have completed yet lol_

_Next chapter has a POV change lol telling Dark's view XD_

_Dragonfly_

_x_


End file.
